Talk:Tailor/Guides
Helmets Just got my tailor to level 20 making helmets. You have to be level 20 to wear them, but 3 slot recipes are gained at level 10. Comments and Alternative that is one way to lvl ur tailor, though its a stupid one, since although it doesnt sound a lot since its only 4 ash planks, ur forgetting its 80 ash wood, so instead of using those ash wood, make other things for example small headband of vitality (lvl a jeweller first) or small gobbal bag or whatever its called, i will write a guide soon, but dont listen to this, pliz :Agreed, this "guide" isn't as good as the old one was. Levelling from 1-20 isn't that hard with just wooden wings (if you're a lumberjack its even easier ^^), and its a lot cheaper. ::To get from lv1 to lv20 you need 8097 exp, which means crafting about 810 Wooden Wings. So you would need 8100 Flax String, which is bad, but a high level farmer can get it in reasonable time, and 3240 Ash Plank, which means 64800 Ash Wood. Now, a lv100 Lumberjack _might_ do that, but it will take a lot of time. He would probably be better off selling all that wood and using his time = money to buy Piwi Feathers or Gobbly Wool. -Japahn 04:38, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestions *Suggestion* To be added to the lv 40-60 category: If you are an alchemist it may be easier to craft: * Vegadgear (25Flax Flower, 15Freyesque Orchid, 15Five-Leaf Clover, 2Edelweiss,1Florheadgear) To do this you'll need ~500 (providing no fails) wild grass, which is a 1% drop from Evil Dandelions (300 prospecting lock) however compared to 6000+ Gobball War Chief Wool or 51,000 Gobball Wool it may be worthwhile to consider. For reference the Florheadgear requires: 40Demonic Rose Petal, 10Demonic Rose Saliva, 1Wild Grass (item). I realise this isn't really any easier than making gobball capes, it may provide an alternative if you have some luck on your side however. Any arguments against? Shiven 02:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Spinning What the hell is that? I see I can spin on a spinner, and have 3 slots. Unfortunately, I see no spinner nor any recipes to spin on a spinner. Can someone explain this? 15:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Where is this spin? --Cizagna (Talk) 18:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::On the Tailors Characteristics page, it has an option for spinner to 'spin. Galrauch 19:25, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Starts off 1 slot, I think. But, as has been said before, no available recipes, and no one knows what it does. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) A new recommended guide The existing one is pretty lousy, so here is my revamped version: 1-60 - Piwi stuff - Gathering piwi feathers and sesame seeds is a lot easier than making 4 ash planks from 80 ash wood and 10 flax strings. Also, as with every other craft, it is economical to do 2-slot recipies to lvl 60. 60-100 - Bearman cloak, great adventurer bag, kitsou wraps. Not sure how this would work in practice, but the price gob capes have reduced significantly in value and no longer justify the cost of crafting. Recipies with dye also seem expensive to produce. Any contributions would be welcome. Medeyer 09:27, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Piwi Cape prices to NPCs seem to be changing. Pink and Yellow capes are still 10k as of 2.23, but most of the others have dropped to 1k each. Keij (talk) 09:50, October 4, 2014 (UTC)